How I Lost My Blanky by: Aido Hanabusa
by YourPrettyFaceIsGoingToHell
Summary: Just a short fic about when Aido loses his precious bunny, ducky blanky and makes Kain help him look for it. What will happen? Who will be left "In the Dumps"? Check it out! Reviews welcome!


"How I Lost My Blanky"

by: Aido Hanabusa

In honor of my "Super Star" best friend who wanted me to do this fic, Sleepingtoday.

Kain walked down the dorm steps, only to hear some very tragic crying. "Hello?" he asked. As he turned to look in the dorm's library, he saw a woman weeping. How did he know it was a woman? Because no man would cry like that. It was way to girly. He walked in, "Um Miss? Are you ok?" The woman turned around. Only... it wasn't a woman.

"Aido?" Kain said with big bug eyes. "I'm not a girl." Aido said, still crying. "Jeez, sorry. You sounded alot like a girl." Kain said rolling his eyes. "I did not!" "Yeah, you did." Aido gave his cousin a glare. "Whoa, man. Don't look at me like that. You remind me of Kiryu..." he told Aido. He thought to himself, "That guy scares me..." He shuddered. Kain started to walk off. "Hey! Arn't you going to ask me what's wrong?" Aido complained. "Uh, no." came Kain's reply. Aido gave Kain a puppy dog face. "Alright, you are such a girl Aido. What is wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to his cousin.

Aido took a deep breath. "Well... I lost my blanky." Kain blinked. "Your... blanky?" "Yeah..." Aido said trying to hold back his tears. "Your a seventeen year old boy and your crying over a blanky?" Aido look dumbstruck. "Not just any blanky Kain... the one with the bunnies and duckies on it. You have to help me find it." "I'm not going to help you find a blanky Aido." "If you don't, I'll tell everyone how you used to run around when we were little in your underwear singing Skip, Skip, Skip to my loo." Aido smiled an evil grin. "You got yourself a blanky looking partner!" Kain said with a smile. "Good. Let's start looking."

"Ok, were did you last see your blanket?" asked Kain. Aido looked at him with his hand on his hip. "Fine, were did you last see your... blanky?" "On my bed in our room." "Ok, we'll look around your bed then." When they entered their dorm, they started looking franticly for the missing blanket... urm, blanky. "I can't find it anywhere! Can we quit now?" Kain said exaustedly. "Quit? Quit? Quit? NO! We do not quit! We will not rest till my precious bunny ducky blanky is found! Understood!?" "Yikes! Jeez! Aido it is just a blanket!" Tears came to Aido's eyes, "But it's my special blanky... Whahhhhhhh!" "Aido? I didn't mean it... I'm sorry. Hug?" Kain said smiling holding his arms out. Aido walked over to him and Kain gave Aido a big man hug. At that same time, Kaname walked by the open door and saw them hugging. "Yaoi bakas..." Kaname mummbled. Kain saw Kaname and shouted, "Kaname-sama! Uh, I'ts not how it looks! We're not Yao... oh whom I kidding? He isn't listening to a word I'm saying..." He turned and looked at Aido. "You..." Kain growled. "Me?" stammbered Aido. "Yeah, if it wern't for you and your dumb blanky, I wouldn't be in this mess! Come here runt!" "Yikes!" Kain started chasing Aido around the Moon Dorm. All the other vampires were staring at the scene while laughing their heads off. Kain cornered Aido. "Any last words runt?" "Yeah! I found my blanky!" "Wha?" Aido reached down to Kain's pant pocket. "Blanky!" He pulled the dirty, wet blanket out of Kain's pocket and snuggled up next to it. "Blanky..." Aido smiled. "I thought I lost you forever!" he giggled.

"That's YOUR blanky?" Kain gulped. "Yeah... Why is it so wet?" "Uh... Urm..." "Kain..." "You know that dog that comes in here some times?" "Yeah, what's that got to do with my blanky being wet? Oh, no..." "Well, he kind of had an accident in Presedent Kuran's room..." "And..." "I couldn't find any paper towls to clean it up with so I grabbed the first thing I saw which was..." "My blanky? My precious bunny ducky blanky?" "Yeah well, those arn't dirt stains on that either..." "OMG! Kain I'm going to murder you! You wiped pee and dog doo-doo on my blanky?!" Kain started to giggle. "What's so funny?!" Aido demanded. "You said 'doo-doo'. " he giggled. " OMG! I'm going to kill you! Kain!" "Yikes!" Aido started to chase Kain around but didn't go to far because..., "Ahhhh!" ... he fell in dog doo-doo. "Well Aido... now you will never be without your precious blanky again." Kain informed. "Why is that?" Aido said annoyed while getting up from the stinky goo. "Because it will be the only one who will come around you Stinky-san!" Kain skiped off. "Kain... I ... will... return..." Aido smiled evilishly and started to laugh the Dr. Evil laugh off of Austin Powers. "Muahahahaha!" He looked at the pile of goo and smiled. "I hope you like Chili Kain." Aido smiled to himself.


End file.
